


Tickle

by crazylittleelf



Series: Ways and Means [10]
Category: Fringe
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Telepathy, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-03
Updated: 2009-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/crazylittleelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia likes being tickled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo prompt: tickling.

He always started with her lips.  Even when they were kids, when the tickling was still mostly play and not foreplay he would brush her mouth until she was shivering.  The collision of sensation was something she craved and she would beg him, hot whispers in his ear at night when they should have been sleeping in their separate rooms.  The play got tangled up with sex when they got older and he moved from tickling her arms and belly to her breasts and clit.  The first time he tickled her to orgasm while he was buried inside her she blacked out the lights for three city blocks when she came.

Sometimes it's feathers or silk or fuzzy yarn that drives her absolutely crazy.  He's creative, cunning and anything is fair game.  She loves this the best though, just his hands, his skin against hers.  He strokes one finger over her lower lip, back and forth, retreating when she presses towards him.  He touches her cheeks, her eyelids, down her throat, soft whirling patterns over her breasts.  She starts to wiggle now, moving at turns into and away from his fingers.

"Hold still, Olive."  He draws his hands away from her. 

She whines and squirms under him.  "Nick…"

"Shhh…"  He bends over her and kisses her.  "Still."  She nods and goes still and that's part of the game, too, forcing herself into quiescence under his hands.

He smiles and returns his fingers to her skin, one finger pressing firmly and the others dragging ghostly behind it, down her ribs and over her hips.  He knows her, memorized her body years ago, knows where his touch is merely pleasantly uncomfortable and where it is maddening.  He knows where to scratch his nails to shift her from helpless giggles to whimpers and tears.  He knows she can come just from this and knows when to stop to keep her right on the edge until she is begging incoherently.

He lets her rest and leans over her, precum dripping onto her belly.  He brushes his lips over her skin, retracing the path that his fingers took.  She's shaking with the effort of holding still, shaking from the hysterical giggles in her throat.  His fingers weave through the fine curls over her mound and she shudders and the only word she can remember is, "please."

He pauses again when she's nearly there, waiting, letting her calm down and praises her with gentle words.  He lifts her hips, pushing between her legs and she's soaking wet when he slides into her.  He kisses her face, swallows her helpless laughter, licks the tears from her eyes.  He goes for the most sensitive skin he can reach now… her neck, the undersides of her arms and she's writhing, trying desperately to avoid his touch and he knows this too and keeps his fingers dancing over her skin while he rocks into her steadily.  She screams and he rides the crest of her pleasure, shouting her name when he comes.  He collapses on her, careful how he touches her now and she's murmuring into his skin, sleepy words of love before exhaustion overcomes her.


End file.
